Purple
by NatsumiShi4
Summary: A oneshot for Meiko's 14th release anniversary or "birthday". Meiko is used to doing the same thing every year on her birthday but her fellow Crypton Vocaloids are contributing to a birthday surprise for Meiko this year. Kaimei, rated T for some suggestive language but there is nothing graphic.


**A/N: I've had work and have been studying for a test all day and my math teacher last minute changed the due date on this homework otherwise I would have finished this fic before midnight my time, but it's still Nov. 5th somewhere! I wanted to write something for queen Meiko's 14th birthday. She's old enough now to run a kingdom into the ground and get beheaded… yay! Also I made this shippy because of course I did I've had a lot going on let me soothe my soul a bit. Also sorry the title is lame I'm fried.**

* * *

Every year on her birthday for as long as she has been working Meiko has gotten up early, gone to work, come home to cake and sake and got so drunk she passed out. When she started dating Kaito instead of drinking until she passed out she took Kaito to bed and they would bump uglies until Kaito passed out. However it seemed this year things would be different.

When Meiko woke up she locked eyes with someone staring at her under the glow of the sunrise. Usually she would be used to this if Kaito was in her bed or she was in his bed after a long night together but those weren't the eyes of a lovable dumbass, they were more green. Meiko freaked out and jolted up, she was gonna hit the intruder with a pillow until she realized it was just Luka kneeling beside her bed.

"Luka why are you in my room?" Meiko asked putting the pillow back down with a tired sigh. Luka didn't respond she just stood up and handed a pink note to Meiko. Once the note was in Meiko's hand Luka bolted out of the room not giving Meiko another glace. She was still confused about what just happened but regardless unfolded the note in her hands. It was in Luka's handwriting.

 _Meiko for this birthday everyone decided they wanted to do contribute to something special this year and I was forced to tag along. You will get various notes from all of us giving a hint to what the birthday surprise is. My hint is it's something shiny (and expensive)._

 _Happy Birthday - Luka_

"Shiny and expensive?" Meiko thought jewelry might fit that description, but knowing how crazy the Crypton gang could get sometimes shiny could fit a lot of things meiko wouldn't consider a gift. Worst case scenario it was a chainsaw or illegal fireworks, best case scenario it was jewelry or some fancy champagne? It looks shinny in the bottles and the others don't know as much about alcohol as Meiko does so "shiny and expensive" might fit the description.

Meiko found she had automatically gotten dressed as she was thinking of all the possibilities of this "surprise".

She walked down to make something quick for breakfast. When she was in the kitchen she saw on the counter there were pancakes sitting on a plate and note next to them. It was another note in Luka's handwriting that said; _This is my gift to you, you're big gift has nothing to do with me._

Now Meiko was even more confused with what the others had planned to give her but she was happy to eat her birthday pancakes before quickly heading for the door.

"I'm off!" Meiko called into the house of mostly people who were probably still asleep.

Meiko's car was parked out in front of the house. It's was a red jeep, it was a car Meiko had wanted ever since she saw one as a kid and now that her music career was stable she bought one for herself. When she got up to the car she noticed a yellow note in the windshield.

' _Crap did someone see me speeding the other day and report me? Wait this is a private neighborhood could cops even ticket me on my own property?'_

Meiko picked up the note but to here relief it was a note written in two little blondes unique handwriting.

 _Hey Meiko it's Rin!_ _ **And Len.**_

 _We are supposed to give you your next note for your birthday surprise! Len give her the hint!_

 _ **The hint Rin and I were given was that it's something you've wanted for a while. At least we hope you want it if not this might turn into a shitty birthday.**_

 _Don't be negative Len! Of course Meiko wants her gift! I know because we both have a woman's heart._ _ **She has a woman's heart? Is there any woman in her?**_

 _Len that's rude! And of course she has woman in there it's just buried under the smell of sake and her... huge tracts of land! Anyway we'll see you tonight Happy Birthday Meiko!_

 _ **P.S. We put out gift for you in your back seat enjoy!**_

Meiko made a mental note to give Len a bonk on the head for that woman comment but she still found herself smiling as she slide the note into her bag and opened the back seat two see a new winter coat she had pointed out to Rin the last time she dragged the girl on errands. The two probably paid half and half it was pretty pricey for a simple red coat, but the material was nice. Meiko put the jacket on and drove to work, making sure not to go too far over the speed limit as she headed towards the recording studio. She seemed to get there before the manager and when she walked into the studio a green note was taped onto her mic. Meiko went to grab the note with a grin on her face.

 _Meiko Happy Birthday, it's Miku~ You probably know that since we all color coordinated our notes :3 Anyway we literally ran out of hints that wouldn't give too much away so my last hint is that it's a symbol for something special! Kaito will be the one to complete this surprise! I look forward to seeing you after work we are probably working on your cake right now, pray we don't repeat the incident from two years ago. If we do then my separate gift to you is money to repair the stove! XOXO Miku_

It's a symbol for something? And according to how Miku worded it Kaito would give her the last note. Makes since it seems everyone was going down the list by their debut date. Soon my manager walked into the sound booth with a cup of coffee in hand, bags under his eyes.

"Happy birthday red," he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I don't know why you insist on coming to work every birthday but let's both make this quick so we can get home."

"Yes sir," Meiko said as she put on the headphones and adjusted the microphone. "Ready!"

After hours of singing and tweaking the manager and Meiko finally got a break.

"Hey Meiko you and blue ever gonna tie the knot? Make some purple?" Her manager suddenly asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively at the last question.

"I don't know, haven't thought of it much honestly."

"Makes sense for you, you are practically married to work and sake," The manager said.

"I just like to think of the now sir, I love Kaito now but I don't wanna set up too many expectations and get my heart broken…" Meiko said. Meiko was going to drop the subject and get back to work but than something hit her.

Something shiny and expensive… that a woman would want for a long time… Kaito will complete the surprise.

"Manager I'm sorry but I have to go home today!" Meiko said practically flying out of the room much to her manager's confusion. Thankfully she didn't hear any words of objection and ran as fast as she could to the parking lot. Once she was in her car the worries of speeding earlier were gone as she rushed home.

Meiko parked and put her keys in the door. Once she was in a blonde girl with frosting on her cheek peaked over the corner.

"Meiko-neesan your home?" Rin said in surprise. Than both heard something drop in the kitchen. Kaito ran out looking worried and he grabbed Meiko by the shoulder.

"Meiko you weren't supposed to be home for 4 more hours! We have decorations and the cake and-"

"I don't care. Finish the surprise." Meiko demanded.

"But I have to get dressed and I was gonna do this in private!"

"NOW!" Meiko demanded as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Kaito just gave a nod and ran upstairs. Now everyone was peaking to see Meiko but nobody dare said anything as she stayed in the entry hall and glared up the stairs.

Kaito had changed out of his sweat pants and batter covered shirt into dress pants and a white button up that wasn't tucked in. He was holding a small box in his hands.

"Meiko, you have been by my side through all the ups and downs in my career, I can't thank you enough for that. I first fell for you when we met at the studio that winter day-"

"Don't give me your oscar speech, you know how impatient I get," Meiko said with fake irritation in her voice. She had heard Kaito tell her about how much he loved her almost every day and while she wouldn't mind to hear it again she was testing something. Kaito was very nervous but he never broke eye contact as he got down on one knee.

"You have been by my side through so much, will you stay there with me as my wife?" Kaito said as he opened the ring box, a blue topaz on the left, ruby on the right and an amethyst in the middle. Blue and Red make purple.

"Kaito I'm a workaholic, drink to much, and I'm so impatient I ruined everything you planned once I caught wind of what was going on," Meiko took a deep breath, "Do you really want a woman like that to be your wife?"

Kaito was taken aback for a second but than his trademark bright smile appeared on his face.

"Of course, it could never be anybody else."

That was all Meiko needed to hear as she pounced Kaito, they both toppled to the floor and Meiko hovered over him.

"YES!"

Kaito gave a relieved look and put both his arms around Meiko's neck pulling her down to kiss him.

"I'm glad I contributed to make Meiko happy," Luka said.

"See Len I told you she wanted to marry him!" Rin said.

"At least the idiot didn't ruin the day by getting rejected." Len said sounding unsatisfied but he had a grin on his face.

"Maybe we should give them a moment? Also the cake might burn at this rate," Miku said with an awkward laugh as the 4 left to attend the cake. Once the couple were done smooching they got off the ground and Kaito put the ring on Meiko.

"If you don't like the stone arrangement we can switch them out, I just thought the color mixing with our iconic colors and birthstones was cool."

"I wouldn't trade them out, We blend perfectly together making a beautiful shade of purple."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was cute my mom is yelling at me. I may be an adult but living at home is cheap but comes at a cost of your mom dictating when you go to bed T-T**

 **Leave a review if you like it, one review is equal to one hundred dollars to go into my gofundme to move out. RIP I'm joking.**


End file.
